I See It In Your Eyes
by JammyD
Summary: I’m sorry for all of this Clark, I’m sorry that I couldn’t do what you wanted me to do, I’m sorry that I failed and I’m sorry that I did this to myself. I know that whenever I looked into your eyes I saw something that I couldn’t describe but now I know i


**Title: **I See It In Your Eyes

**Characters: **Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan

**Summy: **_I'm sorry for all of this Clark, I'm sorry that I couldn't do what you wanted me to do, I'm sorry that I failed and I'm sorry that I did this to myself. I know that whenever I looked into your eyes I saw something that I couldn't describe but now I know it was the look of false intentions. You never liked me enough to tell me the truth about you and now I'll never know. I want you to know that I'll always love you. _

When Clark finds a letter lying next to the destroyed body of Lana Lang, things aren't pretty.

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story were not created by me, only the storyline was._  
_

* * *

Rain splattered down the windows as the wind howled in the distance and still the lone figure settled on the sofa didn't move. His brown eyes were gazing at the floor, gazing at nothing while the thoughts in his head stirred. Everything had gone wrong. He had screwed everything up. One wrong mistake and he had ruined all of his chances and now he had no way of getting another chance. He would never have the chance to be with the girl of his dreams ever again because he had blown it.

A soft knock at the door made the boy lift his head up but he couldn't bring himself to move. He knew who it was at the door, he knew before he even looked to check, he knew. It was for that reason that he couldn't bring himself to move and open the door. He couldn't face anyone at the moment but least of all the person who was behind the door. Everyone knew what had happened to Lana Lang, they just had no idea that it was down to his stupidity that it happened, no one knew about the letter.

Another knock at the door, harder this time, made Clark move his hand to make sure that the letter was safely hidden in his pocket. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to find it, read it and accuse him of what had happened. Murder. That's what everyone said had happened to Lana but he knew the truth, he knew that it was her who had pulled the trigger, it had been her who had slashed her body and it was him who was to blame.

"Clark…" The voice of the person outside the door caused Clark to stand up, as he had known, it was Chloe. She, like everyone else, believed that whoever did this to Lana needed to be killed. The only problem that they faced with that was the fact the killer was already dead and the person who made the person kill couldn't be killed by a human being. It was all just really messed up and Clark couldn't handle it, it would have been much easier to just take his own life as well. However, he knew that it would solve nothing and he had been placed on the earth for a reason.

Slowly Clark pushed himself up off the sofa and made his way over to the door. He could hear the silent tears of his best friend behind the door and almost turned and ran away but didn't, they have to get through this together. "Clark, please, let me in" she muttered through her tears as Clark placed his hand on the door handle. For a moment he just left it there, thinking that it would be easier if he just kept everyone away from him but deep down inside of him he knew that it would be no different with or without company. He would always be guilty.

Pushing down the handle, he opened the door to reveal a wet cold crying Chloe Sullivan. She looked at him for a moment, both of them just staring at the other before Chloe moved into the house. Clark stayed where he was for a moment, it seemed that all his energy had just been drained out of him and he just couldn't deal with it. Lana Lang had been the one person in his life that he wanted to tell about his real identity and now he couldn't, he had blown it.

Shutting the door he turned to Chloe and opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't find the words and so he shut it instantly. Chloe noticed but she said nothing, she had an expression on her face that Clark hadn't seen before, it unnerved him slightly. He looked at her for a moment before looking at the floor and running his hand through his dark brown hair, he couldn't deal with this. Everything had changed and he wasn't sure he could go back to the way he had been before.

"Clark, they… they want us to identify her… her… her body" Chloe said, her voice was quiet and once again tears were streaming down her face. Her short blonde hair fell across her face and she was shaking slightly, she didn't want to go see her alone. The sentence caused Clark to freeze, everything seemed to stop. Time seemed to have stopped, nothing seemed right and he hated it, he hated the way things had changed.

After what felt like an eternity, Clark looked over at Chloe for a moment before turning and opening the door. The rain had stopped now but the area was soaking wet. He saw Chloe's car in the road and looked at it for a moment before turning back at Chloe, they had to go now or Clark wouldn't be able to go ever. It was now or never. It seemed that she understood for she walked out of the house and to the car without another word. Clark followed.

The car journey to the hospital was short in length but long in their minds. Neither wanted to do this but they knew that they had to, no one else would do it, she had no parents to. As Chloe parked the car, Clark took a deep breath and sighed; he almost felt like telling Chloe to go on in without him but then decided against it, she needed him. Without a word to each other, they stepped out and looked at the hospital entrance for a moment before heading inside.

Standing above Lana's body was painful, too painful. Chloe had burst into full on tears once again and Clark, Clark's mind was racing. He looked down into her open eyes and for some strange reason he could see the words in her letter in her eyes. Lana Lang loved Clark Kent.


End file.
